Broken Promises
by chasingcolors
Summary: It really sucks when you're too late. Naruto knows that all too well. one shot


-

-

It's been six years. Six years since Team 7 was formed. I was still a naïve child back then, ecstatic to have Sakura-chan on my team, but annoyed that Sasuke was on the team as well. And life was so simple: completing simple D-rank missions that we always complained about, meeting the team on the bridge and yelling at Kakashi's lame excuses for being late, eating ramen at Ichiraku, and training to be acknowledged.

I'd give _anything_ to go back to that time,

Things started going wrong at the chuunin exams. During the third stage of the exam at the preliminaries, I watched as Sasuke fought Akado Yoroi, and as stupid as everybody thought I was, I didn't miss those strange crimson marks that were spreading over his body. I saw that strange mark on his neck and how he clutched it tightly. But I dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

How wrong I was.

During the A-rank mission during the war between Suna, Oto, and Konoha, I saw those marks on Sasuke again. I probably should have seen there was something strange about them. But once again, I didn't. Perhaps, I was too absorbed with saving Sakura-chan and fighting Gaara to pay much attention, but I know now that it was a mistake to let it go.

I had seen Orochimaru. I knew that he was Konoha's enemy, and was extremely evil and dangerous. I knew he was powerful. But I didn't think he would have anything to do with us—with Sasuke. Maybe that was why I told Sakura-chan that there was no way Sasuke would go to Orochimaru.

I guaranteed her. And I failed again. So I promised to bring him back.

When I fought with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, I fought with everything I had to keep him with us. I couldn't lose him— not Sasuke. Not my best friend. I wouldn't let that happen…

…but I did.

Everything I had wasn't enough. Everything I had wasn't enough to save him from darkness. Everything I had wasn't enough to keep my promise. It was _never_ enough. Why? Why did he have to go to Orochimaru? Why did he have to leave? Why wasn't Team 7 enough for him?

But deep down, I already knew the answer.

I trained with Jiraiya for over 2 years. I became strong during that time. Strong enough to bring Sasuke back? I hoped so.

But when me, Sakura-chan, Sai, and Yamato-sensei arrived at Orochimaru's base, and we saw him, I just froze. I saw his speed and his power. He told us he didn't care if he had to give his body away to kill Itachi. And once again, I wasn't strong enough to bring him back. Once again, it wasn't enough. Once again, I failed to keep my promise.

The next time we went on a mission to retrieve Sasuke was three years later. Somehow, the body-transfer jutsu had gone wrong, and another three years had to pass before Orochimaru could try again.

We were all eighteen then, the whole rookie nine, as well as Gai's team. Our rescue mission consisted of most of them.

We arrived at Orochimaru's base as planned. The mission was going smoothly, not many battles as we crossed the borderline, and our team was in pretty good shape. But our good luck had to end.

I saw Sakura freeze up, her body going tense, her fists clenching, and her eyes growing shiny. It took me a moment to realize why. Until I looked into Orochimaru's eyes. Except, they weren't his eyes.

Red Sharingan. That's what I saw. And I knew then.

We were too late.

I failed.

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

_I'll definitely bring back Sasuke!_

_That's the promise of a lifetime!_

_-_

_- _

* * *

_  
-_

_- _

And on top of the Hokage monument, a solitary figure stood on Yondaime's head. Rain soaked through his clothes, but the figure paid no heed. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating his grief-struck face.

"Why…?"

His sapphire eyes were wide and teary, his breath coming in staggering pants.

_No, no NO!_

_A rasengan-filled hand plunged into Orochimaru's body. Blood spilled from the gaping hole in him, as he choked._

"_YOU BASTARD!"_

_Naruto hit him with another rasengan. Orochimaru flew through the air and slammed against the wall, creating huge cracks in it. Naruto walked slowly over to the broken body. He glared at the limp figure._

"_I will _never _forgive you…"_

_And the figure's eyes fluttered open for a moment. But they weren't Sharingan eyes, or golden eyes…_

_They were black._

"…_thank you… Naruto…"_

The soaked jounin clutched his head. Salty tears mixed with the rain pouring down his face. He was trembling all over.

'This can't be happening…no, no, _no_…'

He screamed.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

The first person he had spoken to after the fight had been Sakura. She looked broken. Her jade green eyes, which had once sparkled with happiness, were dull and lifeless. She was the only other person who could understand how it felt. How much it hurt.

Because they had both cared for Sasuke more than anyone else. Because they were his teammates. Because they were his family.

_Because the three of us are one…_

"Sakura-chan…" he had said at last, his voice devoid of the cheerfulness it usually held.

"Yeah?" she murmured.

He thought for a moment, not sure how he should say what he wanted to say. Finally, he said, "I'm—sorry."

There seemed to be a lump stuck in his throat, he could hardly speak. His heart was clenching painfully, unlike any pain from a battle.

"I—I didn't keep my promise…"

Her gloomy, emerald eyes stared at him for a moment. Then she forced a smile. Naruto cringed a bit. That smile was nothing like her real one.

"No, it's fine, really. It wasn't your fault. We… we just… didn't come…fast enough…" Her mask of false happiness was cracking away fast. She looked down, unable to say more without her voice cracking.

Naruto's fists clenched as guilt crawled through him. "No, it's not okay. I promised… I promised you I'd—"

Sakura cut him off, a sad smile on her face. "Don't worry about it. It's… all in the past, right?"

"Yeah… all in the past…"

-

-

* * *

- 

-

A jounin in his early twenties stood before the memorial stone in Konoha. His cerulean blue eyes, which had lost its sparkle and had become dull, were glazed over, apparently in deep thought. His spiky blond hair swayed lightly in the breeze that rustled the leaves of the trees above.

The man stepped closer to the stone, eyes fixed on a single name etched into the stone. His fingers lightly traced the kanji, as if doing so would bring that person back. Then he stepped away. Still staring at the name. The name of the boy who had once been his closest friend.

"Sasuke…"He muttered, his voice barely more than a whisper. His mouth curved in a bitter smile.

"…you moron."

-

_And to think…_

_- _

…_I believed in you._

_-_

_- _

* * *

Yeah... this one-shot really had no point. I wrote it a long time ago, and I decided, 'What the hell, let's post it.' So, it probably sucked big time, but whatever. Just tell me what you think, I guess... I know it sucked, okay? Now please review and tell me how much it sucked in all your wonderful, colorful ways! Or maybe there's a one-in-a-million chance that it didn't really suck? Nah. But review please! They make me happy! Unless it's a flame, 'cause that'll depress me. But review anyway! 


End file.
